


Statues and Other Mistakes

by echomoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, a statue built in honor of alice being dead only oops shes actually alive, post niffin alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: After being turned back into a human, Alice decides to spend some time in Fillory as a queen. Margo gives her a tour of the castle and they run into something that brings out old feelings.





	Statues and Other Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ihavequestingbitchface, who wanted margo/alice fic. i know this is probably nothing like what you wanted but i hope you like it anyway.  
> catch me @echomoon or on discord at tcWB34e

With everything that had been going on with Fillory and magic and faeries, Margo had honestly completely forgotten about the statue she and Eliot had decided to create in honor of Alice’s death until, well, now, leading Alice through the castle she had suddenly decided to come back and help rule, with it right in front of them. Margo is only a little embarrassed, not that she’d ever let it show, but she can feel Alice’s judging from here. The woman had only gotten more caustic since coming back from niffinhood. It wasn’t that she was less tolerable so much as that she had lost every soft edge Margo and the other Physical kids had managed to file down on her since gaining her friendship.

It left Margo with a bit of a hole in her chest. Some might call it sadness. Margo called it ‘an emotion she didn’t want to bother with beyond a passing glance’ and buried it down with various distractions. She and Alice had had something, at least at first, but these days no one had anything with Alice. But it was time to move on, both emotionally and literally.

She tries to lead Alice to the rest of the garden, to show her all the lovely native Fillorian herbs - maybe that would catch her interest, since she was all about the knowledge these days.

But even though Alice follows, she’s still looking at the statue, glancing at it when she thinks Margo isn’t paying attention, as if Margo could pay attention to anything but her when she’s so close. What, Eliot wasn’t the only one allowed to pick out a high strung super nerd first year and get over attached; that was one of many reasons they got along so well.

Finally, as they go to leave the garden, Alice turns to Margo and says, “I didn’t think you cared.”

“Yeah, well it was Eliot’s idea.” Margo shoots back, harsher than she wants, and for a second she thinks she sees something like hurt on Alice’s face and immediately regrets everything. Fuck, she needs to dump this tour and go to the kitchens to grab whatever pathetic excuse for champagne they had brewing up this week.

Neither of them talk for a while; Margo just leads Alice through the labyrinthine halls of Castle Whitespire, stops at the entrance to the throne room.

“Well, that’s the tour. If you need anything else, bother a servant, I have an actual kingdom to run.” Margo says, and turns away.

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?” Alice asks, the shadow of venom in her tone clear.

“Is it? Or are you just here to play Queen as a distraction? Do you realize how much fucking work running Fillory is? It’s not a game, Alice, no matter what you and Quentin think of it. You can’t just pop in and out and pretend you’re actually helping the kingdom.” Hell, Margo is maybe more bitter about this than she cares to admit.

“Don’t lump me in with Quentin.” Alice replies, like that’s the most important thing Margo just said.

Margo laughs in reply. “Right, that’s the priority here. Go fuck back off to Earth, Alice. We don’t need your help.”

Alice literally growls. She stalks up to Margo, pushes her against the wall, pins her there. “I didn’t come to help Fillory.”

“Then why are you  _ here _ .” Margo says back, refusing to let herself be fazed. She’s been through harder shit than a past niffin trying to power play her.

“For- for you, you fucking-” And Alice cuts herself off, and kisses Margo.

Which. Not a great kiss, considering how harsh it is, but Margo can’t pretend like she hasn’t wanted this since she first laid eyes on Alice. So she leans into it, deepens it, and hell if kissing Alice isn’t everything she imagined.

Its minutes before they break apart, and when they do they both just stare at each other.

“...Do you want to go back to my room?” Margo asks, trying and failing to be nonchalant.

“Yeah.” Alice agrees, way too quickly to be any kind of chill.

They end up being pretty busy for the rest of the day. And night. And morning. Hey, old feelings come to surface can take a while to… work out. Margo regrets nothing.


End file.
